Southern Charm
by wolfmyjic
Summary: A fun little piece about Danny and Lindsey heading 'down south'. Did I mention Lindsey will be in a bikini? [Chapter 14 is now up! Complete.]
1. The Deal

**Howdy and welcome to a new fic. I hope this one will be a bit better than my last New York. It's just gonna be a fun little piece. And yes, it's all about Danny and Lindsey.**

* * *

"Hey, Montana," Danny Messer called out. Lindsey Monroe glanced over her shoulder and slowed her pace so that her co-worker could catch up with her.

"Hey, Danny, what's up?"

"Oh, nothin' much," Danny said, falling in step with her. "Don't you have some vacation time comin' up?"

"Yeah, Mac's making me take some time off." Danny nodded. Lindsey watched as her stuffed his hands into his pants pocket. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, really," he answered. They walked along in silence heading toward the locker room. "Mac's makin' me take some time off too. He said that with what happened to Louie and everything, I needed some time to _heal_."

"Well, you have been through a lot, Danny," Lindsey said, walking into the locker room.

"Hey, I'm not complainin'," he told her, giving the room a quick look over to make sure nobody else was there. "So, um, what'cha doin' durin' your time off?" Lindsey shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I thought about maybe cleaning, and then catching up with my friends back home. I guess you could say I was planning on bummin'." Lindsey opened up her locker and pulled out her purse.

"How far south have you been?" Lindsey closed the locker door and turned to face Danny, who was leaning against his own locker.

"Um, DC," she told him. "See you tomorrow."

"So you've never been 'down south'?" Danny asked hurrying to catch up with her.

"What's with the weird questions?"

"Oh, nothin'," Danny said. "I was just wonderin', ya know." Lindsey cocked an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. She pushed the button for the elevator and stepped back. Danny put his hands back into his pockets and rocked up on the balls of his feet.

"Danny, just go ahead."

"What?" Lindsey stepped into the elevator as the doors opened. She turned back to Danny and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know you well enough to know that you want to ask something. So go ahead and ask." Danny reached out a hand to hold the doors open and stepped in the small box. He cleared his throat.

"What do you say," he begun, and then cleared his throat again. "What do you say to spending your vacation with your favorite co-worker?" He flashed her his best smile.

"Um, well, that could be fun, but Stella still has to work," she joked.

"Ha, ha, Montana, very funny. I'm serious."

"Danny, why on earth would I want to do that?" The doors opened in the lobby and Lindsey walked off. Danny following close behind.

"Well, Mac's always sayin' that we're all like a family. And that we need spend time together. To bond." Lindsey shot him a look to let him know that she didn't believe him. "No?"

"No." Danny opened the doors that lead outside and let Lindsey precede him. He squinted against the brightness of the sun.

"Ok, truth is," he started, as they walked down the steps. "I'm heading down to South Carolina to visit a buddy of mine, and Bobby's favorite thing to do is…_tease_ me about not being married. Or even having a girlfriend."

"Wait a minute," Lindsey said, turning to face him. "You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend?" Danny nodded. "No." She began to walk again.

"Now just think it over, Monroe. It's a free vacation for ya. And you get to get some…_Southern_ culture."

"No, Danny. Get someone else to play along. You know enough girls."

"Don't you see?" Danny grabbed her arm to stop her. "Nobody else will do."

"And just why not?"

"Because for them, for Bobby, the only thing that comes close to a southern women in a western woman." Lindsey crossed her arms and titled her head slightly.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to go down to South Carolina pretending to be your girlfriend because I'm from Montana?"

"Yeah," Danny answered with a nod. "That and your cute." Lindsey rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, Danny." Danny had to run to catch up with her again.

"Come on, Linds, you've got to do this for me." When she didn't even slow down, he tried another angle. "Tell ya what. You do this for me and I'll do _anything_ for you." That got Lindsey's attention.

"Anything?"

"You name it." Lindsey drew her bottom lip between her teeth in thought.

"If I do this favor for you, then you owe me. You owe me a favor, anything at anytime, anywhere, without notice."

"Agreed."

"And."

"And?"

"_And_ you have to take my two next weekends after we get back." Danny nodded. "_And_ you have to clean my bathroom for a month."

"Your bathroom, Montana?"

"Yup, _and_ you have to stop calling me Montana." Danny thought about her demands.

"Ok, I can…._agree_ to all of those except the last." Lindsey held her hand out.

"Deal."

"Deal," Danny said, shaking her hand.

* * *

_I choose Couth Carolina because I've been there. I've also been to Alabama...but SC won because of Myrtle Beach! Random fact: They just had Bike Week there._

_Anyhow, tell me what you think so far._

_TBC..._

_Happy writing and blissful reading!_

_Wolfy and Branwen_


	2. Five days later

**Welcome back. We are now...Down South. Yeah. Ok, so first off, if I talk about anything that you don't know...just ask. There'll be alot of southern references. And about the sweet tea. This comes up alot. I'll explain what it is (to those who don't know) and why Southerners drink it...so look for that in the next chapter or so.**

**And no, they didn't drive to South Carolina. They flew into the Columbia Airport in Columbia SC. That's where they picked up the rental car.**

**Ok, I think that's it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. Well, anything you know as CSI isn't mine. The other people are. **

**This chapter Dedicated to** **'Hawkeye Girl'. Why? Because I can...and because I used part of her penname (although I was thinking more along the line of MASH when I wrote this).**

**Thats it...get readin'!**

* * *

_Five days later….some where in South Carolina._

"Touch that radio and die, Messer," Lindsey Monroe said. Danny glanced over at his partner sitting in the passage seat of their rental car. She had the seat all the way back, and her bare feet up on the dashboard. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and a long neck Coke bottle daggled from her fingers.

"Oh, com'on, Montana, all this country music is killin' me." Lindsey looked at him over the top of her shades.

"Hey, you're the one who bribed me to come along," she remembered him. She smiled when she noticed his jaw muscle flex. He was trying not to say anything to make her mad, and she was enjoying the power. "So tell me more about this Bobby guy?"

"Bobby Kyle 'Hawkeye' Borden," Danny told her.

"Hawkeye?"

"Hey, I didn't give it to him. He had it when we meet."

"Which was when?"

"High school," Danny said. "Our classes both took trips to DC at the same time. Stayed in the same hotel. I was, umm, sneaking out one night and ran into him. So we made it a two-man mission. Worked too. Didn't get caught until two nights later when we tried it again." Lindsey shook her head and looked out of the window. "Anyhow, I didn't hear from him for about a year or so and then one day I get a phone call from him. He was in New York. Wanted to party. Ever since then we've been in touch. He married his high school sweetheart about 6 years ago. Her name is Kimberlin. Great girl, you'll like him."

"So, tell me Danny, if you're such good friends, then how come you want to fool them all into thinking I'm your girlfriend?"

"Like I said before, Bobby is a great guy. But he's always given me a hard time. I guess want to, ya know, shut him up for a change." Danny flashed her a smile as they turned onto a new street. "Once you met him, you'll understand. And here we are." Lindsey took in the house as Danny pulled the car to a stop. It wasn't very big, maybe a three bedroom place, but it had a large fenced in yard, and she could see two dogs jumping at the back gate. Lindsey smiled. She liked this place. As Danny and her got out of the car, the front door opened and a tall man came out. He was built like a football player and had short cropped black hair.

"And what does Bobby do?" Lindsey asked closing the car door.

"Lawyer," Danny said with a smile, already walking forward. The two men shook hands and gave each other a quick, but friendly embrace.

"Danny boy, haven't changed a bit," Bobby said in a loud voice. "Still as geeky lookin' as ever. And who's this you'ver got with ya?" Lindsey came forward and Danny slid an arm around her wrist.

"This is Lindsey, remember, I told you about her? Don't tell me the heat down here has finally fried your brain?" Bobby gave him a playful shove, and then turned his attention to Lindsey.

"Nice to meet'cha, ma'am," he said, and Lindsey smiled at his Southern drawl.

"Likewise," she said.

"Well, well, you ain't not city girl with that accent, are ya?" Lindsey shook her head no.

"Glad to report I'm from Montana." This made Bobby laugh.

"Ah, good to see that Danny has some taste. Come on in, I know Kim dyin' to see ya Danny." Bobby turned and headed back to the front door. Danny and Lindsey exchanged looks that read _so far…so good_, then followed after their host.

"So tell me, Lindsey, what do ya do up there in the city?" Bobby's wife Kimberlin asked, as her and Lindsey sat at the kitchen table. Danny and Bobby had ran to the store to buy anything that wasn't sweet tea, leaving the two women to talk.

"Oh, Danny didn't tell you? I'm a CSI, just like him."

"Really? That must be an interesting job to have. Is it hard…ya know, dealin' with it?" Lindsey looked across the table at the woman. She was about her own age, with long brown hair.

"It's a great job," Lindsey began. "But…it is hard sometimes. Dealing with what we see. Guess you can say we see the worst in people." Kimberlin slowly nodded her head.

"Well, at least you and Danny have each other. How long have ya been together?" Lindsey dropped her eyes to the table. _I have to think…and quick!_

"Oh, um, it's hard to say for sure, really. We meet at work, then started having drinks and then dinner." She shrugged. "I'm really not sure _when_ it turned into something more."

"I know what ya mean," Kimberlin said. "It was like that with Bobby and me. And everybody seemed to know before we did. And speakin' of everybody, we were plannin' a cookout for tomorrow down at the swimmin' hole. I hope you don't mind splashin' 'round in a river."

"Absolutely not. It'll be like being back home."

"Good. I know that a lot of people want to meet'cha." Lindsey smiled, but inside panic gripped her. _Great_, she thought.

"I can't image I'm of much interest to people."

"Honey, trust me. We all want to know about you. After all, Danny's been coming down here for years…and has never brought a girl." Lindsey waved her hand to dismiss what Kimberlin said.

"I'm just a girlfriend, nothing more."

"We'll see about that," Kimberlin said with a knowing smile. "We'll see."

* * *

_Ok, so this chapter was to just really get us TO South Carolina. The real fun should start soon. And Everybody is invited to the cookout! Bring your swim suits! And it's BYOB!_

_TBC..._


	3. The first night

**Sorry, this isn't the cookout chapter. I thought it would be...but my muse thought something else. I hope you like it anyhow. The cook out is NEXT chapter. Promise. And Danny and Lindsey go swimming!**

* * *

Danny and Lindsey sat on the front porch of the Borden house. Stars were scattered across the night sky like thousands of pinholes of light. Lindsey looked up and smiled when she saw God's thumbnail (**A/N: this means that the moon is a small, crescent moon. It looks like the white part of your thumbnail, thus, God's thumbnail.)** It was a beautiful night, although it was hot. And humid. "Gawd, it's too hot out here," Danny growled, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead.

"Not so much the heat," Lindsey told him. "More the humidity."

"Call it what ya want," Danny said. "It's blasted hot."

"Stop ya bitchin'," Bobby said, walking out the front door. "It ain't that bad."

"How could it be any worst?" Danny asked.

"State bird could be out and about."

"State bird?" Lindsey asked.

"I think he means the mosquitoes," Danny clarified. Bobby sat down on the steps, back against the railing.

"So tell me, Danny boy, have ya told Lindsey about the first time you came for a visit? You're first encounter with a southern girl."

"Yeah, Danny boy," Lindsey mocked. "Do tell." Danny coughed and kneaded the back of his neck.

"I, ahem, it was nothin'," Danny said and glanced down at his watch. "Look at the time. Guess we should be headin' to bed."

"Not so fast, Messer," Lindsey said, turning her gaze to Bobby. "Tell me."

"Well, now, got yourself a feisty one, huh, Danny?" Bobby said with a wide grin. "While, it was what, 7 years ago. Yeah, about the time Kimberlin and I got married. Danny came down for the visit. After a lot of talkin'. So I introduce him to all my friends round here, and after they give him a hard time. Ya know, for being a city boy, they pretty much except him. So we all go out to this bar to have some drinks and shoot some pool. Weren't there twenty minutes before right cute little thing catches ya man's eye."

"Little?" Danny questioned. "Little my feet. Girl stood six foot tall."

"Anyhow," Bobby continued. "My buddies and I talk him into goin' over. Saying hi and making' nice. So he did."

"Wasn't my first mistake," Danny mumbled under his breath.

"Everything seemed to be goin' great. They did a little dancing. A little drinkin'. Shots of Crown, wasn't it? Doesn't matter. Just when we thought Danny was about to score, Becky stands straight up and slaps him."

"Oh my," Lindsey said.

"Yup, then, next thing we know, Danny is on his back on the floor." Bobby laughed at the image, and so did Lindsey.

"Yeah, yeah, freakin' funny."

"What did you say to her, Danny?" Lindsey asked.

"Doesn't really matter," Danny said standing up.

"Oh, but it does," Bobby said, his voice loud with excitement. "Danny boy, here, asked her if…if…"

"Don't say it, Bobby," Danny warned. "Don't you dare." Bobby looked up and tried to pinch his lips together, but the smile kept coming through.

"What?" Lindsey asked. "What did he say?" She looked from Bobby, who sat with wide eyes and a grin, to Danny, who looked like he was about to hit him. "Please."

"I asked her if she would make me as happy as her horse," Danny finally spat out, making Bobby and Lindsey howl with laughter.

"I'm sorry, Danny," Lindsey finally said as she tried to catch her breath.

"No you're not, and if that gets around the lab I swear to God I'll hurt ya. Now, can we go to bed now?" He didn't wait for her answer before moving through the door.

"I won't tell," she said, and then looked over at Bobby. "Except maybe everybody back in Montana." That made Bobby laugh again.

Lindsey followed Danny down the hallway to their shared room. A fact that neither one knew about until an hour ago. "I'm sorry, Danny," she said, walking into the room and closing the door. "I didn't mean to laugh."

"Yeah, ya did," he said. "Listen, it was a long time ago, and I was drunk. Seemed like a pretty good pickup line for a country girl." Lindsey watched as Danny unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in the corner.

"Umm, Danny."

"It's not like I was thinking straight. Or like I've ever picked up a girl down here." His hands went to his jeans to undo his button and unzip his fly.

"Danny," Lindsey tried again.

"It was a corny line, I get that. I've improved with age." His thumbs slid inside his waistband and he began to push down his jeans.

"Danny boy!" she said, raising her voice. He stopped.

"What?"

"I really don't want to see anymore." Danny looked down at what he was doing.

"Ya sure?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He gave half shrug and pulled his pants back to his hips. "What are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements?" They both looked at the bed. The full size bed.

"Well, um." Danny cleared his throat. "We _are_ two adults," he stated.

"And that _is_ a small bed."

"Come on, Montana, by the time we get our PJs on and climb into bed, I think we'll both be too tired to care." Lindsey looked at him from across the bed.

"Yeah," she said. "You're right. You take that side and I'll take this side." Danny nodded.

A half hour later both of them had changed, brushed their teeth and now laid in bed. The _same_ bed. Each laid very still. Lindsey with her arms tight by her side, Danny with his hands folded behind his head. "See," Danny said. "This isn't so bad, right?" Lindsey looked over at him.

"Speak for yourself. I don't see why we just couldn't ask for different bedrooms. I mean, they do have _two_ guest rooms."

"And what, ruin my good reputation?" Danny asked. "Never."

"This wasn't part of the deal, Messer."

"I know, but it's too late now. So just close your eyes and try to get some sleep." Lindsey took a deep breath and then rolled to her side. Her back toward Danny.

"Good night, Danny," she said softly.

"Night, Montana." As Danny stared up at the ceiling, his words came rushing back to him_. By the time we get our PJs on and climb into bed, I think we'll both be too tired to care._ But he did care. He could feel the warmth of her body, and smell her sweet scent, and _damn it, I do care._

* * *

_So? What did you think?_

_Ok, the cook out chapter is next. Yippee! Remember to bring your swim suit, sun screen (if ya lucky, Danny might rub it on for ya), and as always it's BYOB! PARRRRR-TE!_

_YEHAW!_

_TBC..._


	4. The Cookout

**A/N: Here we are. The day of the cookout. Did you all remember to bring your swimsuits? How about sunblock? I don't want ya'll gettin' sunburned. And do you have your favorite drink? Well, good. Then we are all set to go. The first part has nothing to do with the cookout, I just didn't want to jump right in. I really hope ya'll like this.**

**Disclaimer: Only the Rednecks are mine!**

* * *

Lindsey awoke first the next morning. She looked at the clock. 6:45 AM. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. It was too early to get up. After all, she _was_ on vacation. And the bed was so warm. She didn't notice the arm draped across her waist until it tightened. Pressing her back against a warm, solid mass. "Morning, Montana," Danny said drowsily into her hair. That was the moment Danny realized their position. Lindsey felt his body go rigid, but he didn't move. 

"Well, are you going to let go or do I have to elbow you?" Danny released his grip and scooted backwards across the bed.

"Sorry, Linds." Before she could answer and pounding came on their bedroom door.

"Hey, guys, raise and shine," Bobby called. "Breakfast."

"Yeah, we're comin'," Danny called back. Lindsey sat up in bed and stretched her arms up over her head. Her hair was a mess, and her pajamas wrinkled and Danny thought she looked way too cute for so early in the morning.

"So, um," Danny started. "You want the shower first?"

"Sure, if you don't mind." Lindsey stood, walked over to her bag, grabbed out some clothes and headed toward the connected bathroom. Danny laid in bed staring at the white ceiling, remembering the feeling of Lindsey pressed against him. He shifted as he felt his body begin to respond. _Easy there, Messer, _he thought. _All pretend._

_11:30 AM….the swimming hole_

Bobby pulled his extended cab Dodge Ram to a stop. Lindsey looked out of the back passage window at where they were. A large river cut it's way through the landscape, and trees lined both sides. In the distant, an overpass could barely be seen. There were already a small group of people gathered. Folding lounge chairs placed in a circle. A thick rope hung from a large branch of a massive oak tree, and Lindsey watched as a guy grabbed it, took a running start and swung out over the water. He let go at the highest point and hit the water with a splash. "Hey, look, Paul's here," Kimberlin said.

"Great, he was able to get away from the base," Bobby said, opening his door. "Let's get unloaded and the grill fired up." As the four got out of the truck, everybody came up to say hello to Danny who said each one's name for Lindsey benefit.

"Hey Paulie, good to see ya," he said to a tall man with shaved sandy blonde hair. "Kurt, when you comin' up to New York?" he asked a shorter man with glasses. "Cindy, can't tell you just had a baby," he told a pretty blonde. "Greg, my man, when's the last time you cut your hair?" he asked to a man with a mullet. "Becky, how's the horses?" Lindsey's eyes went wide. _Is this the Becky that laid him out on the floor?_ she wondered.

"They're fine, Danny," Becky said with a smile and gave him a hug. "So who's the girl?"

"That's his girlfriend," Kimberlin answered, causing all eyes to go to Lindsey.

"Um, Lindsey," Lindsey offered with a smile. The small group looked at each other and then at Bobby who nodded. This seemed to give them the permission they all needed. Becky stepped forward first.

"Nice to meet ya, Lindsey," she said. "Anybody who can put up with Danny boy has to be alright." She smiled and so did Lindsey. The group helped unload the grill from Bobby's truck and Danny and Paul put a cooler down next to two more. All filled with sodas and alcohol.

Right around lunch time another truck full of people showed up. Lindsey was introduced to Ashley, Vincent, Chris, Steve and Julie. The men were the first to make their way to the water after the first round of humbuggers that Bobby pulled off the grill, and much to Danny's dismay, Ashley rolled down her truck windows and cranked up the radio. Country music, of course. Lindsey sat talking with Ashley, Becky and Kimberlin when Danny called to her from the water. "Hey, Montana, come on…" his sentence was cut off when Paul dunked him underwater.

"Why does he call you that?" Becky asked. Lindsey shrugged and took a drink of soda.

"Started when I first met him," she told they. "I guess Lindsey was too hard for him to remember so he started calling me by where I'm from." The women laughed.

"Lindsey," Danny tried again. "Come on." She glanced over at Danny in the river. Water glistened on his chest. "These guys are killin' me here," he called to her as Chris started moving toward him.

"Go on, Lindsey," Kimberlin said. "The poor boy needs someone in there that's not gonna dunk him." Lindsey looked at the woman with a twinkle in her eye.

"Who says that's me?" Again the women laughed. Lindsey put down her can, stood up and pulled off her shirt. Danny came up and wiped the water from his eyes just in time to see Lindsey shimmy her shorts off her hips. His breath caught. Even without his glasses he could see her. She placed her clothes on the back of her chair and started toward the water edge. Danny watched taking in every inch of her exposed skin. Her small feet hitting the ground. Her long, shapely legs. How low her red bikini bottom sat on her. Danny swallowed. His eyes traveled up her taut, flat stomach. He licked his lips when his eyes came upon her breasts. Full and perfectly round, being covered in the matching red bikini top. His eyes lingered there a moment before finishing their track and locking with hers. She smiled as she stepped into the water. Again Danny swallowed hard, and was thankful he was chest high in the river. He was oblivious to everyone playing and slashing. All he could see was her, now waist deep and still pushing toward him. He smiled. Her image becoming clearer the closer she got. He suddenly remembered that this was his _girlfriend_. That he had a right to touch her. Danny held out his hand to her and she took it, allowing him to pull her to him. Lindsey smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good gawd, Montana, ya trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked as he lent in near his ear. Lindsey brought her hands to his shoulders.

"Me?" she said, in her best innocent voice. She lent into him. Bringing her mouth close to his. Danny felt his breath go shallow. His eyes were beginning to close in anticipation. "I'm just giving you what you want," she whispered.

"And what's that?" Lindsey smiled and brought her lips closer.

"A hot girlfriend." With that, she pulled back quickly and pushed down on his shoulders. Everybody around busted out laughing. Nobody heard what they said to each other, but just to see Lindsey seduce Danny just to dunk him was funny. As Danny came up spattering, Lindsey started to move away from him.

"Way to go, Lindsey," Bobby yelled to her.

"That's the way to show him," Julie laughed. Danny looked around at all the faces and suddenly realized what had happen. He looked at Lindsey who was trying hard not to laugh and concentrate on keeping distant between them.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it," Danny growled pushing his way toward her. She sent up a laugh and began to move faster. "Ya can't run, Linds," he said. She had made it to shore but stumbled giving Danny the chance he needed to catch her. He grabbed her by the wrist, his eyes shining.

"Danny, no," she begged. She tried to squirm around. She brought her other hand up and tried to ply his fingers off. He advanced on her. Grabbing her around the waist with his free arm. In one quick movement, he had her thrown over his shoulder. Lindsey pounded on his back. "Danny! Put me down!"

"Oh, I'll put you down," Danny said. "But you're gonna hefta pay for what ya did." Danny splashed into the river. The rest of the group chatting 'dunk, dunk, dunk'.

"Danny," she tried again, but was cut off by Danny throwing her off of his shoulder. She landed on her back in the water and went under. When she came up Danny was smiling.

"Do the crime," he began with a laugh. Lindsey splashed him and joined in.

"Do the time, yeah, I know."

* * *

_Did you like it? Did'cha? Did'cha? Did'cha? Don't you just want to be at their party? And down south...parties go on ALL day and into the night. _

_Anyhow, thanks for reading. Don't forget to tell me what you think._

_Happy writing and blissful reading,_

_Wolfy_

_TBC..._

_BTW: For whoever doesn't know what a "__mullet_" _is...it's a mans hair cut that is short on top...and long in the back. Ever heard the expression "Buisness in the front, party in the back"? That's about a mullet._


	5. The Cookout, part Deux

**Party on! I just couldn't end the cookout yet. Things HAD to be done. I'm really having fun writing this fic, and I'm so glad ya'll seem to be enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer/stomps foot/ Still not mine!**

* * *

_4:43 PM_

The afternoon wore on. The grill was again fired up and Bobby stood cooking hotdogs. Lindsey and Danny laid in the back of Bobby's truck on a blanket. All the others were still swimming except Kimberlin, Julie and Chris, who went to the store for more sodas. "This is fun," Lindsey said, turning over to her stomach in order to tan her back.

"I'm glad you're having fun," Danny said following her led. He propped himself up on his elbows in order to look at her. "That is one hot bathing suit, Montana," he said. Lindsey turned her head to look at him.

"It's what you wanted right?" she questioned. "Something to show off?"

"Yeah, that's true, but, damn, I never excepted." Lindsey smiled.

"Why, Danny, are you blushing?" she teased. Danny dropped his head and cleared his throat.

"Naw, just the sun," he said. Lindsey rolled her eyes. Her ears picked up the sound of the truck returning and a song blasting from the opened windows.

"Oh, I love this song," she said, and began to sing. "_It's two bare feet on the dash board, young love in an old Ford. It's cheap shades, and a tattoo and a Yoo-Hoo bottle on the floorboard. It's her favorite song on the radio. Sing along 'cause it's one we know. It's a smile. It's a kiss. It's a sip of wine. It's summertime."_

"I didn't know ya could sing, Linds," Danny said, as he pushed himself up and slid out of the truck bed.

"Well, it's not something I do a lot. They might look at me funny if I started singing on a crime scene." Danny laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He walked over and grabbed a bag that Kimberlin handed to him. "Dang, buy the whole store?"

"Course not," Julie said. "Just refreshed our supplies." By this time Lindsey was sitting on the tailgate.

"Refresh our supplies?" Lindsey repeated. "Looks like there's enough there to last us two days." Everybody around laugh.

"Well, southern parties do go on for a while," Bobby said.

"Yeah," called Paul. "'Specially when we haven't seen everybody in a long time."

"Bobby and the gang," Danny told her, "Tend to translate party into 'go until you pass out'." Bobby threw an empty beer car at Danny. "Hey Bobby, is that old cabin still out in the woods?"

"Sure nough, Danny Boy," he answered. "Just follow the path about ten minutes up."

"Ya want go look?" Danny asked turning to Lindsey.

"Um, sure." Lindsey couldn't see what was so interesting about an old cabin, and she guessed that Danny really didn't want to go look either, but that he needed to talk about something. She hopped off the tailgate, and walked over to her clothes. She quickly slipped them on over her bikini. She pulled her shoes on and then walked to join Danny who had walked to the edge of the woods. "So, what's up?" she asked as he wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Just wanted to ask how ya doin'," he said. "Without prying ears."

"I'm having a blast, Danny. Those guys are too crazy." Danny smiled.

"I think ya mean too much. They can go on." Lindsey and Danny followed the path deeper into the woods.

"So, what's so special about this cabin?" Danny laughed.

"Use to have a dead person in it," he answered matter-of-factly. Lindsey stopped in her tracks.

"You're kidding."

"Nope, but that was before I started coming down. Legend has it the cabin is haunted. And I know how ya like haunted buildings." They walked a few minutes in silence.

"So tell me, Danny Boy," she began.

"Don't call me that," he warned. She gave him her best smile and batted her eyelashes.

"But, Danny Boy," she whined in her best, butchered Southern accent. "Why not?"

"Bobby's dad started calling me that the first time I came down. I hate it, but can't get them to quite."

"Umm, sorta like you and Montana."

"That's different," Danny quickly defended.

"How so?"

"Well, umm, it just is." Lindsey laughed. "Anyway, there's the cabin." Lindsey turned her attention to the dilapidated cabin that was now no more than a pile of wood.

"Nice."

"Isn't it?" They stood and stared at it for a minute. "Listen, Lindsey, I just wanted to thank ya again for coming."

"Well, how could I turn it down when I get my bathrooms cleaned, two weekends covered and when we get back, no more Montana."

"Hey, wait a minute," Danny said, turning to face her. "I never agreed to the last." Lindsey shrugged.

"It was worth a shot, right?" Danny narrowed his eyes and took a step forward.

"Face it, Linds, you like me calling ya Montana." Lindsey stepped away.

"If I liked it, Danny, I wouldn't try to get you to stop." Danny took another step toward her.

"If ya really wanted me to stop, ya would have kicked my butt by now." Again, Lindsey took a step away.

"Don't give me any ideas, Danny _Boy_." Danny smirked and took two steps toward her, bringing them close.

"Tell me to stop, Lindsey. Look me in the eye and tell me to stop." Lindsey swallowed hard and took a step backward, coming to a stop as her back touched a tree. _Trapped._ Danny closed the gap. Leaving only inches between them. "Say it."

"Don't call me," she begun, her eyelids closing as she focused on Danny's lips that were only a breath away from her.

"Say it," he demanded in a hushed voice.

"I, um," she started again and then stopped. She licked her lips. Danny smiled.

"I told you," he whispered, and stepped away. Proud of the fact that he could get the same reaction out of her that she got out of him earlier. Lindsey briefly closed her eyes.

"We should be getting back," she told him, and began walking back down the path.

"Uh, Montana," he called. "Goin' the wrong way." Lindsey did a u-turn.

"I knew that," she told him as she walked passed. Danny followed, softly

laughing to himself. _I told ya I'd get'cha_, he thought.

* * *

_Ok, there you have it. One bad a$$ Southern Cookout! Did you all have fun? Anybody sunburned?_

_Teaser: why Southerns drink sweet tea, mini family reunions, catfish and racing._

_TBC..._


	6. Catfish and Honey

**A/N: Thanks to wjobsessed for asking about catfish. I prefer it fried…that's why they didn't grill it up at the cookout! But never fear...it's being cooked as we speak. So, pull up a chair and settle in for some yummy Southern Cookin'!**

**Disclaimer: Still only own the rednecks...**

* * *

_Sunday..._

Lindsey, Danny, Bobby and Kimberlin sat in a booth at the local Cracker Barrel. Kimberlin and Bobby sat on one side, staring down at the same menu, talking quietly. Lindsey and Danny sat opposite. Danny had his arm around Lindsey's shoulders, which was making her feel a little uncomfortable. She tried hard not to notice that he wasn't looking at his menu, but at her. Suddenly he lend down and kissed her neck, making her give a little yelp. Kimberlin and Bobby looked up at them. Heat crept up on Lindsey's cheek. "Not in front of everyone," she said, giving Danny a scowl.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Kimberlin told her. "As long as you two don't start undressin' each other, and as long as hands still on decent body parts, we don't much care down here."

"Yeah, Montana," Danny said. "They don't much care down here." He lean toward her again and touched his lips to her neck, and he didn't miss the sharp intake of breath. Bobby and Kimberlin smiled at each other and went back to their menu.

Soon the waitress came and took their orders, leaving their drinks. Danny and Lindsey had sodas, and Bobby and Kimberlin had tea…_sweet_ tea. "I don't know how you can drink that stuff," Danny said, shaking his head.

"Nothin' but God's nectar," Bobby told him with a smile.

"It's like…like watery sugar," Danny argued.

"What's so bad about it?" Lindsey asked. Kimberlin smiled and held out her own glass.

"Here, help yourself." Lindsey took the glass and looked at all the faces waiting for her to take a sip.

"Go on, Linds," Danny said. She brought the glass to her lips and took a drink. "Well?" Lindsey's eyes went wide and she gave a small cough.

"It's umm," she started handing the glass back to its owner. "It's umm, different." That made everyone at the table laugh.

"It's a taste most people don't have," Bobby told her.

"But there is a reason we drink it," Kimberlin put in.

"And why's that?" Danny asked.

"If you haven't noticed," Bobby said. "It gets hot down here. I mean, it's only May and we're already in the mid 90s. And with the heat index we'll be over 100 by mid June. That kind of heat makes you sweat, and sweat bad. Sweat all that good sugar right out of ya. Water is good for ya, but sweet tea helps put sugar back in ya. It keeps us from fallin' out from the heat."

"So sorta like Southern Gatorade," Lindsey said.

"Exactly," Kimberlin said. "Now you've got it."

Danny and Lindsey sat in the living room at the hosts' house. Bobby and Kimberlin had run to the store to get some things for dinner that night. Bobby's parents were coming over. Danny sat with his feet propped up on the coffee table, flipping through the many channels of cable TV. Lindsey sat beside him reading a book that she borrowed from Kimberlin entitled All Signs Point to Murder. "Hey, Linds," Danny said as he came to settle on ESPN.

"Huh?" He looked over at her. Her bottom lip was drawn between her teeth in thought.

"Good book?"

"Ah-uh." Danny smiled.

"Can we talk a minute?" Lindsey looked up from her book and turned toward him.

"What's up, Danny?"

"I, um," he began. He cleared his throat. "I, um, heard Bobby and Kimberlin talkin' this morning."

"What about?" Lindsey asked, setting the book aside. Danny turned his eyes back to the TV.

"Us."

"Us?" Lindsey echoed. Danny nodded. "What about us?" Danny flipped the TV off, and tossed the remote on the end table.

"About how they never see us…ya know, touch and, um, kiss and stuff." Lindsey gave a silent 'o'. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Lindsey dropped her eyes.

"What you did at the restaurant? That was because of what you heard." Danny nodded.

"I had to give them _something_," Danny said, running a hand through his hand. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Danny, but maybe…maybe you just need to come clean. Tell them the truth."

"No," he said, standing up. "I can't do that. You don't know these people like I do, Montana. You've never had to be on the end of their...constant teasing."

"Danny, do they really care as much as you think? If you told them the truth, what's the worst that could happen?" Danny walked over to the window and looked out.

"Oh, I don't know, getting' hell about hiring a girl to be my girlfriend."

"You didn't _hire_ me, Danny."

"I just wanted, ya know, to show them that I could have a steady relationship. I know, it sounds…stupid and all, but…" he trailed off. Lindsey stood from the couch and walked over to him.

"It's not stupid, Danny," she told him, placing a hand on his arm.

"I've known these people for so long. Always the butt of their jokes. Don't get me wrong, their all good people. But I'm always the one without a girl. Always the 'playboy' and frankly, Linds, I'm sick of it."

"Sick of what?" Bobby asked from the doorway. Danny and Lindsey both turned to look at him.

"Sick of all the Southern food you've been feeding us," Danny threw out.Bobby chuckled.

"Now come on, Danny Boy," Bobby said. "You know you love it. And tonight...you get a treat."

"A treat?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, fried catfish." Danny and Lindsey exchanged worried look.

_Later on..._

"Can I help with anything?" Lindsey asked, coming into the kitchen. Kimberlin and Betty, Bobby's mom, looked up at her.

"I think we've got it," Kimberlin said. "But you're welcome to sit in here with us."

"Yeah," Betty said. "The boys can be a bit much. What are Bobby and Jerry doin' to poor Danny now?" Lindsey laughed as she took a sat at the kitchen table.

"Planning a fishing trip," she told the other two women.

"Oh, no, the last time they took Danny fishin', he ended up with a hook in his leg," Kimberlin told them.

"That's way he's trying to get out of it," Lindsey said, almost to herself.

"So, um, tell me, Lindsey," Betty began. "How are ya liking it down here?"

"I'm having a really good time," Lindsey said. It wasn't a lie. She had been having a blast.

"We had a cookout yesterday," Kimberlin said. "Lindsey got to meet all the gang."

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Betty said.

"It was," Lindsey answered. She watched Kimberlin dip small pieces of catfish into an egg and milk mixture. Then she rolled it in flour and corn meal. Finally she dropped it into hot grease. Betty was cutting some red potatoes into small cubes. When she was done she dumped them into a frying pan with a small amount of oil. To the potatoes, Betty added chopped onions and peppers. A wonderful smell began to fill the kitchen. "That smells really good."

"Just wait 'til ya taste it," Betty said with a smile. It didn't take long for the catfish to fry and the potatoes and onions to brown. The women placed everything on plates and brought them over to the table. From the oven, Kimberlin pulled homemade biscuits.

"Lindsey, would you mind going and getting' the boys?"

"Of course," Lindsey answered. She smiled to herself at the way they both referred to Bobby and Danny and Jerry as 'the boys'.

Soon they were all sitting around the table. Plates filled with catfish, potatoes and biscuits. Lindsey looked at the food and then glanced around the table. She noticed something different on everybody's plate. "Is that honey?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," Bobby said. "It's for dippin' your fish and biscuit in." Lindsey wrinkled her nose but took the offered bottle. "Try it." So she did.

"So what do ya think?" Kimberlin asked after everybody had taken a few bites. They all nodded.

"Who knew I liked catfish," Lindsey said and everybody laughed.

"I knew you would," Bobby said. "It took us years to get Danny to try it."

"Still not my favorite thing," Danny said between mouthfuls.

"Maybe not, but ya like it better than fried green tomatoes." Danny nodded his agreement to that.

"True, those things are nasty."

"Fried green tomatoes?" Lindsey repeated. "I don't think I've even heard of those."

"We've got some green tomatoes on the brushes out back," Kimberlin said. "We'll have them tomorrow." Danny gave a low growl.

"Thanks a lot, Montana." Everybody laughed.

* * *

_I hate to beg...no I don't...PLEASE review. I'm gettin' alot of hits...but very few reviews. Don't you guys like me? I'm I not worth a moment of your time? You don't have to say anything...just a simple smiley face...or anything. I'll make you a deal (or give you a bribe, depends on how you look at it)...If this chapter and the next chapter gets a really good number of reviews...then I'll move up Danny and Lindsey's first kiss. Deal? (yeah, I know...I'm evil)_

_Oh, BTW, yes, I do eat everything in this chapter. Fried catfish dipped in honey._ _Potatoes, with chopped onions and peppers; fried. Homemade biscuits are too good...and nothin' beats a warm biscuit dipped in honey. Sweet tea is a no brainer...I AM a Southern. Even Fried Green Tomatoes grace my table. Great...I just made myself hunrgy..._

_One more BTW, Betty and Jerry are the names of my own parents._

_TBC..._


	7. Mini Family Reunion

**A/N: I meant to add this to the last chapter. The book that Lindsey is reading All Signs Point to Murder is a real book. It's the first in a great series by Kat Goldring. I have read all four books that are out, and I am patently (ok, maybe not so patently) awaiting the release of the fifth book. If you like mystery, a crazy leading lady, a handsome Texas Ranger and a lot of Native American legends and facts…I suggest checking out these books!**

**A/N 2: I would like to think Beth-TauriChick for giving me the idea of a beauty shop. I have two aunts who are stylist, so I grew up in a beauty shop. Every Wednesday you would run into all kind of family members at the shop. And yes, we really have had birthday parties and Christmas parties at the shop!**

**A/N 3: Not a whole lot goes on in this chapter. It's just a goofy little thing. I would also like to say I have enabled anonymous reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

Danny rolled over onto his back and stretched his arms over his head. He let out a yawn, and turned his head until he felt his neck cracked. He rubbed his eyes and then opened them. Blinking a few times he smiled to himself. The bed smelled like Lindsey shampoo. Lindsey. He turned his head to look over at her side of the bed. He blinked again. _Empty_. He sat up and looked toward the bathroom. The door was opened. "Lindsey," he called. Nothing. Danny threw the covers back and got out of bed. Walking out of the room he went in search of his missing partner. "Montana?" He walked into the kitchen. Empty. A piece of paper caught his attention. Danny picked it up and read it.

_Dear Danny, _

_Bobby had to go to court but should be back around noon._

_I snatched Lindsey to spend a few hours with me. Will be back later._

_Help yourself to anything._

_Talk to you later,_

_Kimberlin_

Danny smiled to himself. "Good luck, Montana."

"Kimberlin," a short blonde woman called out as Kimberlin and Lindsey walked into the small building.

"Hey, Wendy," Kimberlin said. Lindsey looked around the beauty shop. The walls where off white and there where black chairs sat in front of large mirrors. All the chairs had women sitting in them. A stylist working with each one. Some getting their hair cut, others were getting rollers put on, still others were in the finally stages, getting hair spray sprayed on their styles. Some women sat along the back wall, under hair dryers.

"Kerrie was in about an hour ago," Wendy said.

"Kerrie is a cousin of mine," Kimberlin explained to Lindsey. "Wendy, I would like you to meet Lindsey. Danny Boy's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet ya," Wendy said. Lindsey smiled.

"Likewise."

"Hey, Kimberlin," another woman called out. "Have ya seen Judy lately?"

"Naw, but she should be in later." Kimberlin smiled at Lindsey. "Judy is an aunt of mine."

"Do you all come here to here to get your hair done?" Lindsey asked. Kimberlin laughed.

"Of course. Wendy does all of us. Family, ya know."

"Family?"

"Yeah, Wendy is a cousin too." Lindsey and Kimberlin found two empty chairs. Over the few hours that they were there, Lindsey was introduced to Kimberlin's mother, her sister, five more cousins, three aunts and her best friend from childhood. After they both got their haircut they left to find some lunch. "So what did you think of the beauty shop?"

"Can't say I've been anywhere like it before," Lindsey said with a small. "Do you always meet up with so many family members?" Kimberlin laughed.

"Yeah, it's always like a mini family reunion each week. We all grew up at the beauty shop. Before Wendy, her mom cut our hair. I can remember having birthday parties there…heck, we've even had Christmas parties."

"At the beauty shop?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, it's like a second home sometimes. If you want to meet up with the family…how you have to do is show up on a Monday, which is Wendy's slowest day." Lindsey shook her head.

"That's just too weird." Kimberlin smiled.

"Maybe, but its part of the Southern way of life. It's the norm."

Danny laid across the couch, head propped up on a pillow. ESPN was on, but Danny wasn't watching it. He had picked up the book Lindsey had been reading and was now just over half way through it. He was so involved in reading that he didn't hear the back door open or the footsteps through the kitchen. In fact, Danny wasn't aware there was anybody else in the house until Bobby's face appeared above him. "Gawd, Bobby, give a guy a little warning before you put that mug in front of someone." Bobby laughed and walked around the coffee table to take a seat in a recliner.

"Where's the girls run off to?" Danny sat up and put the book down.

"Not sure," Danny said. "Had a note waiting for me when I got up."

"Kim probably took Lindsey down to the beauty shop." Both men turned their attention to the TV. "Hey, um, Danny Boy," Bobby began. "About Lindsey."

"What about her?" Danny asked.

"She's not much into PDA, huh?" Danny arched an eyebrow at his friend.

"Nah, she's a private person." Bobby nodded, but Danny knew that wasn't the end of the conversation. "Look, Bobby, Lindsey's a little nervous. She doesn't really know you and she's being on her best behavior." Danny let out a breath when they heard Kimberlin call out to Bobby announcing that her and Lindsey were back.

"In the living room," Bobby answered. Danny breathed out a sigh of relief as Kimberlin came in followed by Lindsey. "Did ya'll have a good day?"

"Oh, yeah, Lindsey here got to meet a lot of family."

"Family?" Danny asked.

"Kimberlin took me to the beauty shop," Lindsey took him. "Seems like around here, that's like a mini family reunion."

"Dang right it is," Kimberlin said. "It's Southern tradition."

* * *

_I will now accept __anonymous reviews. You have no excuses!_

TBC...


	8. Country Music Explained

**First, thanks for all the reviews. And yes, even to those who grumbled about my bribe. You are all great. So, some people said I was going too slow. Others said they liked the nice slow pace. Remember, they are on a vacation, of sorts. And I don't want to rush. **

**A/N: streakie257 wants more country music. And I don't want to disappoint!**

**A/N 2: My muse and I had a hard time writing this chapter. We just couldn't get it to come out right. I hope it turned out good.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe somebody will give BONES to me...after all...I'm a pretty likable gal, right?**

* * *

Danny stepped out of the shower and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was smoothed back, his cheeks slightly red from the heat of the shower. He braced his hands on either side of the sink and lend forward toward the mirror. He wasn't in any hurry. Bobby had to go into court and Kimberlin had to go back to work, leaving Lindsey and him with most of the day to just be themselves. Danny removed the towel and hung it over the shower rod to dry. Then he pulled on his boxers, a pair of pants, and then opened the bathroom door. Country music filled the air and Danny shook his head. Lindsey was standing at the window running a brush through her hair. He listened to her sing. "_Ya take your alright, and ya can't wait. Ya take your bring it on and you're damn straight. Ya mix it all up with some down home Southern drawl, ya'll. You've got ya Yeehaw!_"Danny smiled as she danced along. Her hips gently swaying to the tune.

"Still don't know why ya listen to that stuff," he said. Lindsey jumped and turned around.

"I didn't know you were standing there," she said. She walked over to the dresser and put down her brush. "And I listen because I like it."

"But why?" Danny asked, coming out into the room and picking up his shirt off the bed. Lindsey tilted her head slightly, and Danny waited. "Well?"

"I don't know," she begun. "I guess because I can relate."

"Relate?" Danny questioned. "How can you relate to that song you were just singin'?"

"It's hard to explain, Danny," she said as she watched him slip his shirt on and buttoned all but the top two buttons.

"We've got all day," he pointed out, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, take the song 'Skin' by Rascal Flatts. It's about a teenager who has cancer, and through all the treatments and everything all she wants to do is dance. Dance at her prom. And then all her hair falls out and she doesn't think her boyfriend will want to take her, but he shows up on prom night with his head shaved. They go to the prom and they have a great time, and for one night she's not a girl with cancer, but a girl at her prom." Lindsey took a breath. "I had a cousin like that. So the song hits home."

"Ok," Danny said, holding his hand out, palms toward her. "I'll give ya that one, but what about that song ya were singin' Saturday at the cookout?" Lindsey thought for a moment.

"Oh, you mean 'Summertime' by Kenny Chesney. What's not to relate to? Beginning of summer, riding in your boyfriend's car, your bare feet on the dashboard. Heading to the swimming hole. Sharing some kisses under the hot summer sun. Going to baseball games, and staying out late and all the other things you do in the summer." Danny shook his head.

"You've been thinking too much about this," he teased. Lindsey smiled at him.

"You know, I don't mind people who don't listen to country, I just mind people who put it down. After all, I don't go around saying mean things about pop or heavy metal or rap. Why should people who listen to those kind of music feel the need to put down country?"

"Hey, now, I never put it down," Danny defended.

"Maybe not you, but people do. I remember once, when I was younger, I was working the front desk at a payroll business. Every Friday these two or three guys from a construction place would stop by to pick up their checks. They weren't much older than me. And this one guy flirted all the time with me, and I flirted back a bit. Anyhow, I had this little radio that I listened to and of course I had country music on. This guy asked me 'you know what you get when you play a country song backwards, don't you?' and I look up at him and raised my eyebrows and waited for the answer. He says 'you get your dog back, your wife back and you don't spill your beer'. I come back with, 'and here I thought you were halfway intelligent'. Everybody, his buddies and even my boss started laughing. Needless to say, he didn't come back in after that." Lindsey shook her head.

"Not the best pick up line," Danny said with a laugh.

"Not in the least. Now this song is wonderful," she commented about the song that had just come on the radio. She began to sing along. "_I've got a funny feeling. The moment that your lips touched mine. Something shot right through me. My heart skipped a beat in time. There's a different feel about you tonight. It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things. I even think I saw a flash of light. It felt like electricity._ Toby Keith."

"Now this song," Danny said as he reached out, grabbed Lindsey around the waist and pulled her to him. "I can dance to." As soon as she was pressed against him he started to sway. "See, I don't mind _all_ country music." Lindsey put her arms on his shoulders and crossed her wrists behind his neck.

"You shouldn't mind any," she teased. "It's all about life."

"Maybe so," he said. "But sometimes you want to forget what's going on. You just want to loss yourself." Danny brought one hand up and ran the back of his fingers down her jaw line. The music played on.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this,_

_Unless you mean it like that. _

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at._

Danny tightened his arm around her waist and cupped her face gently. He could see questions in Lindsey's eyes. He watched them widen, and darken with feeling. He was sure they must be mirroring his own.

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

_They're all watchin' us now_

They think we're falling in love 

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

Lindsey licked her lips. Her heart pounded against her ribs. Danny's mouth was close to hers. She could feel his breath across her face. He hesitated, and then lowered his head. Brushing his lips against her. They stood there. Lips once again hovering close. Eyes half closed. Neither pulled away.

_When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that_

_If you do maybe kiss me again._

Again Danny brought his lips to hers. This time, though, was more than a slight touch. His tongue flicked out and ran across her lips. Lindsey gave access. The hand that had cupped Lindsey's face moved to the back of her head. Tilting it up so that he could deepen the kiss.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl you've never moved me quite _

_The way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this,_

_Unless you mean it like that. _

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

And I won't know where I'm at. 

"Danny Boy," Bobby called and then appeared at the open bedroom door. "Oh, sorry, man, didn't mean to interrupt." Danny and Lindsey pulled apart, and Danny glared at his ill-timing friend.

"I thought you were in court until noon?" he growled. Bobby smiled at the blushing pair.

"Judge is sick," Bobby explained. "Thought I would come home and, um, make sure you guys weren't too bored, maybe take you two out to a late breakfast or something…but I can see I shouldn't have worried." He gave Danny a wink. "I'll just let you be." He looked from Danny to Lindsey, and left. When he did, Danny ran a hand through his hair and turned to Lindsey.

"Listen, Montana, I'm, umm."

"Don't worry about it, Danny," she said, cutting him off. "It was just a weak moment. Come on, let's take Bobby up on his offer." As she walked past, Danny reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked at his fingers wrapped around her arm and then lifted her eyes to meet his.

"It wasn't a moment of weakness," he told her.

"Danny," she started, but the thought fell away when he brushed his lips across hers. She swallowed hard, and then pulled from his loosened grip and hurried from the room.

* * *

_Are you all happy? The first kiss. See, I held up my end of the bargain._

_Also, the story the Lindsey told Danny, about working at payroll place and the guy who came in and flirted. That's a true story. I did use to work at a payroll place...and that guy was real. That story was word for word what happened. And he NEVER came back in! LOL!_

_TBC..._


	9. Southern Sounds

**A/N: SleepDeprived07 is bribing me with virtual fried catfish. How can I say no? Sleep wanted more D&L interaction...not a whole lot in this chapter...but in the next. Infact...Chapter 10 is pure Dantana Fluff! But you have to read this one first.**

**Yes, I know...Danny is OOC...but hey...that's why it's a fiction! So close your eyes and enjoy all the Southern Sounds...wait...read this chapter...review...and then close your eyes.**

* * *

_Later the same day…_

Danny stood in the living room looking out of the window. His legs were slightly apart, his arms crossed over his chest. His mind was wandering. "So, um, Danny," Kimberlin said, sitting down on the couch. "You want to talk about it?" Danny didn't turn from the window.

"Talk about what?" he asked.

"The fight." At this Danny turned to face her.

"Fight? What fight?"

"Come on, Danny," she said. "You two have barely said a word to each other all day. I only give Bobby the silent treatment when I'm mad at him about something." Danny let his arms fall to his side.

"I don't…really want to talk about it," he told her.

"Ya don't have to talk to me about it, Danny Boy, but ya need to talk to Lindsey."

"I just…I just don't know what to say," Danny began, walking over and taking a sit in a nearby chair. He sat forward, his elbow resting on his knees. His head resting in his hands.

"How 'bout what you feel," Kimberlin offered. Danny scuffed.

"That's just it, Kim, I don't know what that is." He didn't know why, but Kimberlin could always get him to talk. Without even trying. She was just so easy to talk to.

"You two aren't really a…couple, are ya?" Danny didn't lift his head as he shook it no. "Then why?"

"Everybody always makes such a big deal out of it," he barked, standing up. "Always the butt of the jokes. Must of the time, I don't mind. I really don't. I know Bobby catches hell when you all come to New York, but I just got tired, ya know? Pick on me about how I talk. What I eat. How I live. Nothing I don't do to you and Bobby. But I just got tired of all the looks. All the snide remarks about how I couldn't have a long term relationship." Danny didn't know where it had all come from, but once he started he couldn't stop.

"Oh, Danny," Kimberlin said, standing and walking over to him. "We never meant to make you feel bad. Ya should have said something. You didn't have to get Lindsey to pretend to be ya gal." Danny took a deep breath and dropped his eyes.

"Yeah, I know," he said quietly.

"Ah, you wanted Lindsey to come. You want…more with her?" Danny closed his eyes. He didn't answer. "Then go. Go tell her."

"I don't know what to tell her. Don't you see? She's my co-worker. My friend." Kimberlin put a hand on his shoulder.

"The keys to the truck is on the table," she told him. "You remember how to get to Seven Springs?" Danny looked at her, his brows drawn together.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you two head up there? It's gonna be a beautiful night. The stars always inspire good talks." She gave Danny a smile, which he returned.

"You…won't."

"Naw. Now go on."

Lindsey sat out on the back porch in a rocker. Her feet propped up on the porch railing. The overhead fan gave a cool breeze against the hot Southern air. She looked out, and could see two children playing in the next yard. A little boy about four and a little girl who could barely walk. She smiled as she watched them playing on a swing set. A woman, Lindsey was guessed was the children's mother, played with them. In the distant a train rolled on, every once in a while the whistle would call out. It a large oak tree near the back fence, a whippoorwill sung it's unique song. Lindsey closed her eyes and thought back to that morning. She had explained to Danny why she liked country music. He was teasing, as normal. She remembered when Toby Keith began to sing. Danny had pulled her to him, and she felt her heart skip a beat. She wasn't sure when she knew that he was going to kiss her. Maybe it wasn't even until his lips had touched hers for the first time. _I should have stopped him then¸ _she scolded herself. But she didn't and he had kissed her again. Lindsey let out a sigh. Why hadn't she stopped him? _Because I wanted him to kiss me,_ a voice said. _Maybe I did._

When Lindsey had first meet Danny she remembered thinking that he was kinda cute, in that New York City kinda way. He was nothing like what she dated back in Montana. Then he opened his mouth. He was constantly teasing her, which at some point had turned into flirting. Flirting that she returned. Of course she knew better. Knew that she shouldn't flirt…shouldn't encourage him, but found that she couldn't help herself. Danny was intelligent and charming. He was a good friend and a great CSI. How could she resist? _How can I resist?_ she asked herself. "Hey, Montana," she heard Danny say quietly from the screen door. She ignored him. Danny pushed open the door and let it slam behind him. "Listen, Linds, I, umm." He fell silent. Lindsey opened her eyes and looked over at him. She hadn't really seen Danny for a lost of words. "Would you like to go for a ride?" Lindsey raised an eyebrow at him. "It's a, umm, nice night and all." Lindsey looked away from him. She knew that they needed talk. Away from Bobby and Kimberlin. Away from who they were pretending to be. "Please, Lindsey." She looked back over at him. Was that pleading she heard in his voice. His eyes were dark with uncertainty.

"Okay, Danny," she finally said.

* * *

_So what well happen on this little ride? You'll just have to wait and see. This is my thrid update today for this fic. No more until Tomorrow! Or maybe Tuesday! HA! Happy Memorial Day! (Which is Monday, 29 May 2006)_

_TBC..._


	10. Seven Springs

**A/N: Seven Springs IS a real place. But not in South Carolina. It's in Alabama. Northern Alabama. When I was little we lived there (oh, for about 3 years). There was this one spot on the river the locals called Seven Springs. Just up from it was good fishing, with Seven Springs being a great little swimming hole. The water was clear and clean and icy cold. If you didn't run and just jump in, you would never make it. No getting use to it slowly. You could dig down in the swallow parts about seven inches or so and the water would start bubbling up. Not far from the bank, was a hollowed out tree stomp, in which an underground current from the river filled. The water was cold, clear, and so clean you could drink it. When I lived there, we would take family trips on Saturdays and go swimming. Last time I went back, the land around this spot had changed hands and the new owners don't allow people on his land. No more Seven Springs.**

* * *

Lindsey looked out of the passenger side window. Neither one had said anything once they had gotten into Bobby's truck. She watched as the world outside blurred past. She wondered where they were going, but Danny seemed to know, so she wasn't worried about that. Just scared at what would happen once they began to talk. Danny slowed the truck and pulled off the main road onto a little dirt one. The woods closed around them, but Danny drove on. The truck bounced as they traveled over rocks and potholes. Lindsey looked over at her companion. Danny had both hands on the wheel, and his focus was straight ahead. She could see through the slightly darkened truck cab that his jaw was set. Lindsey toward her attention to look out of the front windshield as Danny began to slow down and the came to a stop. He put the truck in park and killed the engine. For a moment they sat there, and then Danny undid his seatbelt, opened the door and slid out of the truck. Lindsey watched him walk around to the front and lean against the grill. She took a deep breath and also got out of the truck. "Where are we?" she asked, as she came to stand beside him. 

"Seven Springs," he answered. In front of them a river cut its way through the terrain. The bank of the river slopped down gently toward the water. Lindsey listened to the crickets and the birds. The sound of the river floated to her ears.

"What are we doing here?" she asked. Danny pinched his lips together and looked over at her.

"We need to talk, Lindsey," he said seriously. "About…earlier." Lindsey nodded.

"Yeah." Danny licked his lips.

"Listen, I'm, umm, I'm sorry if I read you wrong," he said. Lindsey watched the lighting bugs in the woods as he talked.

"It's okay, Danny," she began.

"No, it's not." He turned so he could look at her properly. "I shouldn't have…shouldn't have crossed that line. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable or anything."

"I over reacted, that's all." Danny dropped his eyes to the ground and then lifted back up and caught her gaze.

"I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry for crossing that line. I'm sorry if I read you wrong," he said. "But I'm not sorry that I kissed you." Lindsey's eyes widen at his confession.

"Listen, Danny, you know as well as I do that that kiss shouldn't have happened."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because." Lindsey swallowed hard. "It just…shouldn't." Danny took a step toward her.

"Montana," he said. "I don't regret that kiss. I only regret that I made you feel awkward." Lindsey noticed the step he took. She noticed how his eyes were again dark with emotion. How his lips were slightly parted. How his scent mixed and danced on the breeze with honeysuckles making her heart speed up and her mind twirl like she was intoxicated.

"Danny," she began, but was hushed when he put a finger on her lips.

"Don't talk," he said in a raspy whisper. He removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. Lindsey stood frozen. _Stop him_, her part of her mind screamed. _You shouldn't let him kiss you!_ But Lindsey didn't listen. She found herself kissing him back. Unaware of anything else around them. She felt one of his arms slide around her waist and his other come up and cup her face. Her own arms slid around his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss finally broke, leaving both of them breathless. Danny licked his lips. He wanted to say something, but couldn't get words out. Lindsey dropped her eyes to his chest. A million thoughts running around her mind. He had kissed her. Again. And again she let him. She didn't know how it happened, but she suddenly realized that she didn't care.

"We can't keep doing that," Lindsey said.

"And just why not?" he asked as he lent down and brushed her lips. Then placed a kiss on her jaw. Then her neck.

"Danny, we're heading back home Friday," Lindsey began to reason. "Things go back to normal."

"Then we better get as much in before we head back," he answered as he nuzzled the curve of her neck. "Before _normality_ sets in." Lindsey felt her breath catch in her throat. She knew what he wanted. Could feel it in the way his body had gotten hard against her. His lips burned her skin and one of his hands found its way under her shirt. Touching her bare skin just above her pants. Lindsey inhaled sharply. His lips found hers again. He slid his hand up and touched the side her breast.

"Danny," she said against his mouth. "We shouldn't…"

"Tell me to stop," Danny said in a hushed voice. "Tell me," he demanded again, and when she didn't answer he kissed her. Lindsey found herself kissing him back. Her arms again went around his neck. She couldn't say the words. Couldn't pull herself away. She wanted it as much as he did. Danny awoke things-feelings- in her that she had forgotten about. And still other emotions she didn't even know she had. Her body reacted to his touch. Her flesh becoming warm and red. Her breathing- short and shallow. She felt a burn in her stomach that threatened to consume her.

Danny turned her and pressed her body between the front of the truck on his own. His hands wandered over her. He smiled against her lips every time she would inhale sharply. He relished the thought that he could make her do that. His hands roamed under her shirt and up to her breasts. His fingers tugged at the material of her bra. He groaned when she arched herself against him. He had to have her. Damn the consequences. His fingers finally made contact with the smooth, soft skin of her breasts as he slid them underneath the lace.

Lindsey's body trembled. Her legs were in danger of giving out under her. She had a need to touch him. Her hands went between them, not to separate, but to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. When she finally had them undone, she pushed aside the fabric and ran her hands up his chiseled chest. It was Danny's turn to inhale sharply. Lindsey curled over her fingers and lightly dragged her nails back down him. When she got to his waistband, she stopped. But only for a second before she slid the tips of her fingers under it.

Danny's hands traveled down to the button of her jeans. He yanked at it until it gave. His hands slipped inside and moved with ease around her hips and down to cup her butt, pressing her even tighter against him. A sudden shrill pierced through the air. Danny's phone. At first they both ignored it, but finally Danny pulled back. It was-after all- his work cell. Danny growled as he grabbed it. He never stepped away from Lindsey, keeping her pressed to him. "Messer," he barked.

"Detective Danny Messer?" the voice on the other end sounded unsure.

"Yes, who's this?" Danny listened, and Lindsey knew something was wrong. "Right, we'll on our way." He snapped the phone shut and dropped his forehead to Lindsey's shoulder.

"What is it, Danny?" she asked. "What's wrong?" Danny took a deep breath, help it for the count of ten, and then let it out.

"It's Bobby and Kimberlin," he finally said, standing up straight. "They've been in a car wreak."

* * *

_Now you all knew I wasn't going to make it easy...now didn't you?_

_TBC..._


	11. Interrupted

**This is the longest chapter yet. Man, so many people hoped that Bobby and Kimberlin would be okay. This is were you find out if they are or not. (Would I be that mean to do that to Danny?)**

**Anyhow, you havesarramaks to think for this chapter being put up tonight. She begged. I hope you get this before you leave!**

* * *

Danny and Lindsey drove in silence. They both knew where their make-out session would have ended up if they hadn't been interrupted. They pulled up in front of the hospital thirty minutes after Danny had gotten the phone call. They both got out of the truck and walked into the emergency room. At the front desk, a young woman looked Danny up and down as he approached. "May I help you?" she asked sweetly. 

"Yes, I'm Danny Messer, I got a phone call that a couple of friends of mine were brought in. Bobby and Kimberlin Borden." The young woman looked at some papers on the desk.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Messer," she said. "Mr. Borden asked for you to be notified. If you'll wait just a moment, I'll check to see if he's out of X-rays." Danny nodded, and turned away from the woman as she picked up her telephone. She dialed a few numbers, and after a moment hung up. "Mr. Messer," she said. "Mr. Borden is in exam room number 2. You may go on back, but you're…_friend_ will have to wait here." Danny nodded again to the woman.

"I'll be right over there," Lindsey said. He dropped a kiss on her cheek and then pushed through the double doors. He walked a short distant, came to the correct room and gave a small knock on the door.

"Bobby?"

"Come on in." Danny opened the door and found Bobby sitting on the exam table.

"You okay, Bobby?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry to call ya, Danny Boy, but it's nothing serious, so I didn't see the point in callin' our parents or nothing. And, um, well, we're gonna need a ride back home." Danny smiled.

"Hey, not a problem. I have this sweet truck sittin' outside." Bobby smiled.

"So, you and Lindsey make up?" Danny crossed his arms and lend back against the counter.

"Yeah, I think we're…good."

"Glad to hear it."

"How's Kimberlin?"

"She's back in X-Rays, but like I said, nothin' serious. A little bruisin' and maybe a slight concussion."

"That's good. So, what happened?" Bobby shrugged.

"Deer," he said simply, figuring that would explain it all.

"Mr. Borden," a voice said from the doorway. "I'm Dr. Weston."

"I'll be out in the waiting room," Danny said. He nodded to the doctor as he walked by.

"Thanks for comin' and getting' us," Kimberlin said, as they walked into a darkened house.

"Like I told, Bobby, not a problem." Kimberlin flipped on the kitchen lights and Danny and Lindsey sat down the bags of take out food.

"Come on," Lindsey said. "You two need to eat something."

"Then I'm goin' to bed," Kimberlin said and covered a yawn to prove her point. Bobby grabbed some plates and forks, while Lindsey fixed drinks. Danny unloaded the bags. Soon the four sat down and began to eat. "I see that you two are…on better terms." Lindsey dropped her eyes to the table and felt her cheeks turn red.

"Yeah," Danny said. We, um, solved our little fight." He reached over a placed his hand over hers and squeezed it. "Right, Montana?"

"Right," Lindsey said, looking over at him.

"That's good," Bobby said. He looked at Lindsey. "So did he apologies for whatever he did?"

"What a minute," Danny said. "Why do you think the fight was my fault?" Bobby smiled.

"Face it, Danny Boy, 9 times out of 10…it's our fault." Kimberlin laughed and patted her husband on the back.

"Glad to hear you've been payin' attention all these years."

"Yes," Lindsey said around a laugh. "He did." Danny looked at her, then at Bobby and Kimberlin, shook his head and gave up.

"So what about this car wreck?" Danny asked.

"Like I said," Bobby answered. "A deer. We decided to go out to get something to eat. We were driving along talkin' and then a deer ran out in the street. I swerved to miss it and ended up in a ditch."

"Well, we're glad that neither one of you are badly hurt," Lindsey said just as a knock came on the front door. They all looked at each other.

"I'll get it," Danny said. "Keep eating." He stood and walked out of the kitchen. A moment later they heard the door open and then a shriek.

"Danny Boy," they all heard. Bobby dropped his head to the table with a groan. Lindsey looked up and saw a crestfallen Danny return to the kitchen with a small, red head hanging on his arm.

"Sister's here," Danny said simply.

"Bobby," the woman said letting go of Danny and running to her brother. "Jeff called me and said that you and Kimberlin had gotten into a wreck."

"So nice of Jeff to call," Kimberlin murmured.

"Why didn't you call me?" the woman asked, choosing to ignore Kimberlin.

"Because we've fine, Jamie," Bobby said. "We just have a few bruises, that's all."

"Ya still should have called," Jamie whined. She looked from Bobby as Danny took his seat again. "Oh," she said, seeing Lindsey for the first time. "I'm sorry, I don't know you."

"This is my girlfriend," Danny answered. "Lindsey, Bobby's little sister, Jamie." Lindsey held out her hand and smiled at the young woman. Jamie took it and gave it a slight shake.

"Girlfriend?" Jamie repeated.

"Yeah, ya know," Bobby teased. "As in they're…_dating_. She's his gal." Kimberlin couldn't help but to laugh at Jamie's look.

"I think me and my _gal_ are heading off to bed," Danny said, standing back up. "It is, after all, after eleven." He reached over and grabbed Lindsey's hand. "Night everybody."

"Night, Danny Boy," Bobby said.

"Night Danny, Lindsey," Kmberlin said.

"How come I feel there's more to Jamie than just being Bobby's sister," Lindsey said as they enter their shared bedroom and she closed the door. Danny unbuttoned his shirt and flopped down on the bed.

"Good detecting, Monroe," Danny said with a smile. "You should be a cop or something."

"Spill it, Messer," Lindsey said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Danny let out a heavy sigh. He rolled over to his side and propped up on his elbow.

"Jamie is almost five years younger than Bobby and has this…_crush_ on me. Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," he said when Lindsey began to giggle. "Anyhow, the first time I came here she did everything but throw herself on me and declare her everlasting love."

"I see," Lindsey said standing up. "And did you…did you." She turned away from him and closed her eyes.

"No, no, no," Danny said quickly, standing and moving over to her. He put his hands on her upper arms. "It's not like that, Linds. I never…I mean, we never." He turned Lindsey to look at him. "Listen to me Lindsey," he said. "It's true that I have…women in my past…maybe a few more than I would like to admit. But Jamie isn't one of them. I do have an…age limit. She's just a kid, 'specially when I first meet her." He ducked and caught her eyes. "If you want to know, Lindsey," Danny said. "If you want to know my past, I'll tell you." She shook her head.

"Naw, that's okay, Danny." He smiled at her.

"So, um, you want to continue with our…_talk_…we were having at the river?" Danny asked trailing his fingers down her jaw line.

"Why, Mr. Messer, what ever are you talking about?"

"Here, Ms. Monroe, let me help jog your memory," he said, and then gave her a kiss. Lindsey smiled against his lips and ran a hand down the exposed skin of his chest, causing him to shiver. He grabbed her hand and brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them. Then he stepped back from her and tugged her along. He wrapped an arm around her waist, turned his heels and lowered her to the bed.

"Danny," Lindsey asked, as he began to trial kisses down her neck.

"Um?" She swallowed hard as his hand slid under her shirt.

"We…we aren't going to regret this…are we?" Danny pulled back and looked down at her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"If you're having doubts, Linds, then we'll stop. I'm not going to force you." Lindsey drew her bottom lip in between her teeth. While she thought, Danny didn't move. He just lay beside her, watching. Finally, he saw a flash go through her eyes and she smiled. She reached up, put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him down to her.

"No doubts," she whispered and then kissed him.

* * *

_Okay, so I'm not going into details. This IS rated 'T'. So was it worth it?_

_TBC..._


	12. Race Day

**A/N: I had a few people (A.Boleyn and Beth-TauriChick to name 2) tell me that I just HAD to have a NASCAR race. Well, it's already Wednesday and NASCAR races are on Sunday…and well, Danny and Lindsey vacation is about up. So no NASCAR (that and I'm not a NASCAR fan. I know…shocked!) But I did like the idea of of racing, so I have our four friends head out for a dirt track race. I do like those.**

**About the 4 maindrivers I have made:**

**Bonnie Marwood, # 12 - yes, she is based on Danica Patrick.**

**Stan Borden, #39 – based on really nobody**

**Pete Avin, # 06 – my husband is named Peter**

**Lee Ginn, #29 – this racer is based on my own Uncle Lee (I changed the last name). He died many, many years ago, but he did race dirt tracks…and his car number was 29.**

**A/N # 2: FHM _For Him Magazine _**

**Note: this is a long chapter...**

* * *

Lindsey awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. She was on her side, cuddled to Danny with her head on his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her, and he lazily traced circles on her arm. "Morning," she said, readjusting her head and snuggling closer to him. 

"Mornin'," he answered, giving her a kiss atop her head. Silence engulfed them. They simply lay there enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking. Finally Danny cleared his throat and spoke. "Regrets?" Lindsey pulled away slightly and rolled over on her stomach. She crossed her arms on his chest and rested her chin on them. She searched his face a moment before she answered.

"None on my part," she told him. "What about you?" Danny's face spilt into a smile and he gathered her up in a tight embrace.

"None and never." He touched her lips with his.

"That's good. I would hate to have to kick your ass." Danny chuckled.

"Sweetheart, only in your dreams."

"You bet?" With that she began to tickle him, making him squirm. He finally pushed her away and jumped out of bed.

"Not fair," he accused, but she just smiled up at him and batted her eyelashes. Danny slowly climbed back into bed.

"The great Danny Messer is _so_ ticklish," Lindsey teased.

"Great, huh?" Danny seemed to think about that. "Yeah, I can go along with that." She swatted him on the shoulder. "Hey, ya said it, not me."

((((CSI:NY))))

"So what time do you think Bobby will be home today?" Lindsey asked, as her and Danny laid together on the couch.

"Not sure," he answered and then looked at her. "Why? What'cha got in mind?" Lindsey smiled and pushed herself up to give him a kiss. Danny flicked off the TV and dropped the remote to the floor.

"I'm likin' this idea." Danny had just gotten Lindsey's shirt unbuttoned when the phone rung. He let out a low growl.

"We don't have to answer it, you know?" Lindsey pointed out. "Not work phone."

"I know, but it could be Bobby sayin' he's on his way home." Danny reached over his head, and stretched his arm out until his fingers brushed the phone. He brought it to him, and hit the button. "Borden resident."

"Danny Boy." Bobby's voice came from the other end.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"Does Lindsey like racing?" Danny drew his brows together.

"Do you like racing?" he asked Lindsey. She gave a little shrug.

"It's okay," she answered.

"Sorta," Danny told Bobby. "Why?"

"I've got tickets to the dirt track for tonight. Want to go?"

"I don't like racing," Danny pointed out.

"I didn't ask you, now did I?"

"You want to go see a race tonight?" Danny asked Lindsey, all the while shaking his head no.

"Yeah, sure," was her answer. Danny gave a heavy sigh.

"Why not," he told Bobby.

"Great. The race starts at 7," Bobby said. "I have a late court time, but should be home about 5:30. We'll grab something to eat on the way there. Talk to ya later and don't have…_too_ much fun."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Danny demanded when Bobby started to laugh.

"Nothin', Danny Boy, just that, well, glad you and Lindsey made up last night." Bobby laughed again and hung up.

"What was that about?" Lindsey asked. Danny hit the off button.

"Nothing," he lied. "Just that the race starts at 7. You do realize that I hate racin', don't ya?" Lindsey smiled and nodded. "Then why on earth do ya want to drag me to a race?"

"Just to torture you."

((((CSI:NY))))

Danny, Lindsey, Bobby and Kimberlin sat at the start/finish line, eight rows up. "These are really great seats," Lindsey commented.

"Thanks," Bobby said. "Had a guy who owed me a favor."

"Racing tickets are a favor?" Danny asked.

"Sure, tickets for this race are going for $75 a pop, and it's been sold out for two months."

"Why so much interest in this race?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh, because Bonnie Marwood," Kimberlin informed her.

"Who?"

"The first female racer to grace this track," Bobby said. "She's a right lil' firecracker."

"Yeah, she's a won the past 4 out of 7 race that she's drove in.," Kimberlin said. "And the three she didn't win, she place 2 twice and third once."

"So, she's like a small time Danica Patrick, right?" Danny threw in, causing three sets of eyes to look at him. "That's her name right? The female racer who drives in the Indy Racing League (IRL)."

"Yeah, that's her," Kimberlin said. "But how did ya know that?" Danny smiled.

"She posed for FHM," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. Everybody laughed.

"Anyhow, Bonnie is a great racer," Bobby said. "Won't be surpriase if she makes it to IRL or NASCAR one day."

"I don't know," Lindsey said. "There's so much discremnation in racing, it's hard for a woman to really make it. Most men, most racers don't like the idea that 'poor little women' can kick ass driving a car with a killer motor in it."

"Yeah," Kimberlin started. "Even Richard Petty said when asked about Danica that 'I just don't think it's a sport for women, and so far, it's proved out. It's really not. It's good for them to come in. It gives us a lot of publicity, it gives them publicity. But as far as being a real true racer, making a living out of it, it's kind of tough.' And that's coming from the king of NASCAR." The music that had filled the air suddenly cesed, and the loud speakers crackled to life.

"Please stand for the Pledge of Alligence." The crowd stood. After the Pledge had been said, a vocie came across the speakers again. "Ladies and gentlemen…drivers… start your engines." The race cars fired to life and soon the race had begun. The four compainions watched the race with excitement. Even Danny stood up and cheered for his favorite car. Kimberlin cheered for Bonnie in the #12 car. Bobby rooted for his cousin, Stan Borden in car #39. Lindsey had picked car # 06, who Bobby told her was a man named Pete Avin. Danny didn't want to choose a car, but when the other three had placed a bet on which one of their drivers would rank higher, he had to get in on it. So as the cars finished their first lap Danny choose car #29, who was Lee Ginn.

The race went on into the night and the crowd never settled down. The cars soared by to on their final lap. "Look," Danny called over the roar. "29 is gonna win."

"No way," Bobby called back. "The Borden name translate into 'winner'." Everybody laughed and cheered. The cars were coming around to the final strech. Bonnie Marwood and car #44, Tim Long, were side by side. At the last moment, Marwood and Long swapped paint. Long pushing Marwood up toward the outside lane. Lee Ginn took the opportunity to slid by in the inside lane and crossed the finish lane…and the crowd went wild.

"Looks like Borden translate into 'loser' tonight," Danny teased as they made their way out the blenchers heading toward the parking lot. Bobby reached over and popped Danny on the back of the head.

"Watch it, Danny Boy." The girls laughed. "Look, Kimberlin, there's Stan."

"Oh, let's go say hi. Ya'll comin'?"

"Naw, ya go ahead. Linds and I are gonna head to the truck," Danny said.

"We'll be right there," Bobby told them, tossing Danny the keys. As Danny and Lindsey walked away, he slipped his arm around her waist.

"So," Danny began as they walked. "I just don't feel right taken 20 bucks from ya." Lindsey glanced over at him.

"You don't, huh?"

"Naw." They walked up to Bobby's truck and Lindsey turned and leaned against the driver side door.

"So, you're just going to let me out of the bet?" Danny smiled and took a step toward her.

"I didn't say that, now did I." He put his hands on either side of her, blocking her in. "But maybe…we can come up with a…more _interesting_ way to settle the debt." Lindsey smiled up at him as he closed the distant between their mouths.

"And what do you have in mind?" Danny waggled his eyebrows, and then claimed her mouth. Lindsey wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah baby," Bobby said as he and Kimberlin walked up to the couple. "That's how we do it in Dixie." Neither Danny nor Lindsey broke the kiss. Danny answered the teasing by holding out a hand toward Bobby; one finger in the air. Bobby's laughed filled the air.

* * *

_Well, there you have it. Yet another chapter down. This fic is almost through. A few more chapters. Not sure how many more...but not many. _

_Thanks for reading! I hope that you liked. Yes, the quote in the fic from Richard Petty really came from him. And Danica Patrick came in 8th place in todays (4 June 2006)race. you go, girl!_

_TBC..._

_OH! - points and cookies to whoever can tell me the two songs that I steal lines out of. _


	13. Dreams, a party and goodbyes

**A/N: Anybody who read "To Catch a Shooting Star" over in the bones ficdom, knows that I love writing about dreams. And I thought that this fic needed one. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: they still aren't mine...**

* * *

_The sunrise was beautiful. The ocean slowly made it's way onto the beach, and then went out. Leaving wet sand, seashells and white foam. Lindsey stood looking out over the ocean. Her bare feet buried in the sand. She let her head tilt back slightly and her eyes scanned the sky above her. It was a soft shade of blue, with orange shooting out from the sun as it peeked over the horizon. Whit, fluffy clouds spotted the sky, and seagulls called out. Sandpipers hurried across the darker, wet sand looking for breakfast. The warm breeze swirled around Lindsey, causing her white dress to flip about her legs. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The salty air made her mind float. _

_Suddenly she felt two arms slid around her waist, and a warm, solid mass press against her back. His fingers were laced in front of her. Lindsey opened her eyes, but kept her stare out to the horizon. "Beautiful," Danny's voice said. His breath caressing her ear. Lindsey sighed._

"_Yes, it is," she answered. Danny kissed her neck._

"_I wasn't talkin' about the view." Lindsey placed her own hands over Danny's and let out a happy sigh._

"_You're so sweet," she told him. He squeezed her tighter and nuzzled gently at the curve of her neck. Finally she turned in his hands. "Can I ask you something?" Danny smiled at her; his arms still locked around her waist._

"_You can ask me anything, Montana." She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it when a knocking sound came out. Danny drew his brows together. Lindsey tried again, and again a knocking sound. Lindsey slapped her hands over her mouth, but the knocking sound continued. _

"You kids decent?" Bobby voice called from the other side of Danny and Lindsey's bedroom door.

"What?" Danny growled, wiping the back of his hand across his eyes. The door cracked open and Bobby smiled as he let his eyes fall across Danny and Lindsey laying in bed. Lindsey cuddled to Danny's side.

"Just liking ya know that I'll be home about 1," Bobby said. "People should start showing up around 3 or so." Danny looked over at his friend with blurry eyes.

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?"

"Stay with me, Danny Boy," Bobby teased. "Ya'll are leaving tomorrow…we're having a goin' away party tonight."

"I didn't know that," Lindsey said sleepily.

"Nether did I," Danny told her.

"I didn't tell ya'll about it? Sorry. We're havin' a goin' away party for ya'll." Bobby gave them a wide smile and then shut the door.

"These people party more than anybody I know," Lindsey said.

"Any excuse to have a party," Danny said through a smile. They laid there for a long while in silence, before Lindsey rolled to her stomach and propped herself up.

"Danny," she asked.

"Umm?" Lindsey drew her bottom lip in between her teeth. "What is it Linds?

"It's just…well…we go back to New York tomorrow, and well, how is…_this_ going to effect us?"

"This?" Danny repeated.

"Yeah, you know…._this._" She freed a hand and waved it between the two of them, indicating their newly…more _intimate _state.

"Ah, this." Danny licked his lips. He didn't really know what to say… he _had_ been thinking about it, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he still didn't have an answer. He wanted to see where their- _what would you call it? A relationship, _Danny thought- would go, but he didn't know what Lindsey wanted, or how Mac would react for the matter. He looked Lindsey in the eye. She was slightly burred without his glasses, but was close enough that Danny could see the questions in her eyes. He let out a deep breath and gathered her up. Squeezing her tight to his body. "I don't know, Montana," he said. He felt Lindsey's body begin to stiffen, and quickly added, "but it's something that I think we should talk about before getting back to New York."

"I agree," Lindsey said, nodding her head against him.

CSI: NEW YORK

Bobby had been right. The first party guest arrived just after three o'clock. It was Greg, the man from the cookout with the mullet, and he had two six-packs of beer. The doors and windows to the house were open, and every radio was tuned to the local country station. Greg was shortly followed by Beck, Kurt and Paulie. By five, the whole gang from the cookout was there along with 10 to 15 people that Lindsey didn't know. Bobby had fired up the grill and hamburgers were already coming off it. Danny stood talking with Paulie, Kurt and some guy nicknamed 'Lug-nut'. Lindsey watched him, half listening to Kimberlin and Julie talking. He seemed to be enjoying himself, and laughing at some joke that Lug-nut had told. He glanced over at her and smiled. He excused himself from the other two men and walked over to her. Slipping an arm around her waist and giving her a kiss. "So, how have you enjoyed you're trip, Lindsey," Julie asked.

"Oh, I've had a great time. Danny didn't really tell me what to except, but it's been a blast."

"That's good," another woman, named Sarah, said. "So does that mean you're coming back to visit with us?" Lindsey looked over at Danny. _Would she be coming back?_

"Now, don't you worry about Danny Boy," Kimberlin told her. "You have an always opened invitation." By this time a few more women had gathered around.

"That's right," the one called Mels, said. "With or without Danny, we want you to feel free to come back."

"Man, I feel like I've been replaced," Danny teased.

"Not replaced, Danny," Bobby called from behind the grill. "You're still the city boy. Lindsey there is our Western girl." Everybody laughed.

"Well, I would love to come back," Lindsey told them. "You guys remember me a bit of my own family back home."

A while later, Lindsey and Danny sat on the tailgate of Bobby's truck. Kimberlin walked up to them with a smile. "So, you two doin' okay?" Both Danny and Lindsey nodded. "Good." Kimberlin pulled a box from her pocket and held it out to Lindsey. "This is for you."

"For me?" Lindsey repeated as she took the box. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know," Kimberlin said. "But I wanted ya to remember your first visit down here. After all…so much has happened." Lindsey opened the littled box and pulled out a necklace. On it was a silver charm of a Palmetto tree. "The Palmetto Tree is our state tree," Kimberlin said.

"Oh, thank you." Lindsey stood up and gave her new friend a hug. "I'll always think of you when I look at it." Danny took the necklace from Lindsey's fingers, stood as well, and placed it around her neck.

"Remember, Lindsey," Kimberlin said. "No matter what, you're always welcomed."

"I'll remember."

The party started breaking up at around ten. That was early, but everybody had to work the next day, and Danny and Lindsey had a long drive to catch their 8 o'clock flight home. Each person gave them both a hug and wished them well. Becky teased Danny that it looked like he had finally learned a better pick up line. Paulie told Lindsey that if Danny didn't work out to give him a call. One by one everybody left until it was only Bobby, Kimberlin, Danny and Lindsey. "That was a good turn out," Bobby said.

"Do you know all those people?" Lindsey asked Danny.

"Most," he said with a shrug.

"Round here," Kimberlin began, "they don't need to know ya to show up at a party." Everybody followed her back into the house.

"I guess we need to head off to bed," Danny said. "We have to get up before the crack of dawn."

"Yup, and you have to have time to eat breakfast," Kimberlin announced. "Can't send Lindsey away with a real southern breakfast." They all said their goodnights, and Danny and Lindsey walked down the hall for their last night in South Carolina.

* * *

_Please review._

_End of Chapter A/N: I have a house guest tonight, and tomorrow I'm spending the day at the lake (PARTY!)...so I won't be updating until at leaset Thursday...or maybe Friday. Just wanted to like you all know. _

_TBC..._


	14. Going Home

**A/N: Well, ladies and gentlemen, this chapter well bring 'Southern Charm' to and end. I hope that you all liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Because it was really fun to write. When I started writing this chapter, I didn't know it would be the end, but my muse decided that it came to a natural end. Please read...and enjoy!**

* * *

The shrill sound of Danny's cell phone alarm pulled him from his sound sleep. He reached out blindly toward the nightstand and patted until his fingers came into contact with the hard, cool surface of his phone. Danny's hand closed around it and pulled it to him so that he could quiet the alarm. "Remember me again why we have to get up at 5?" Lindsey asked. "And is that bacon I smell?" 

"We have to get up at 4:30 so we can leave at 6 to make it to the airport by 7, since we have an 8 flight," Danny informed her. "And yes, that's bacon. Guess Kimberlin is already up." Lindsey rolled to her back and stretched up her arms.

"I'm glad we decided to pack last night." Danny scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Yeah, me too. That means more time to eat. So let's get goin." Thirty minute later, Danny and Lindsey, both freshly showered, walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Kimberlin greeted them. "I hope you're hungry."

"There's enough to fed an army," Danny said, looking at the different plates of food. One plate held bacon, other sausage, still another… "Are those pork chops?"

"You better believe it, Danny Boy," Bobby said from the kitchen table. "Nothing beats a fried pork chop in the morning."

"Now you two sit down. We have eggs, scrambled and whole, grits, bacon, sausage, chops, fresh tomatoes, toast, biscuits, pancakes and I've got French toast comin' right up."

"Um, Kimberlin," Lindsey said as she took a seat. "You do know there's no way we're going to eat all of this."

"Oh, she knows," Bobby said. "What we don't eat now, most of it can be had for lunch." Danny and Lindsey began to fill their plates. Danny deliberately passed over the grits. "Now, Danny, you've got to eat some grits," Bobby teased.

"Ya know I can't stand that stuff," Danny pleaded with his nose wrinkled. "I don't know how anybody can stand to eat that stuff."

"What's wrong with grits?" Lindsey asked, scooping a helping onto her plate.

"Don't tell me you eat those?" Lindsey smiled at him and then put a forkful in her mouth, much to Danny's disgust. "Eww, yuck." Everybody laughed.

"There's plenty more stuff," Kimberlin said, coming to sit down at the table. "So eat up, Danny. I don't want you two getting hungry half way through your flight."

"After this," Danny said around bites, "I don't think we'll be hungry for a few days."

"That's the problem with Southern food," Kimberlin began. "After you eat it, then you're hungry 3 days later."

"Isn't that supposed to be Italian food?" Danny questioned.

"Hey, you say it your way…I'll say it mine." The rest of breakfast went by quickly. The topic of conversation went from family, to religion, to crafts, to places that each one had visited, and then finally to the time.

"I guess it's about time for us to be goin'," Danny said. Everybody glanced at the clock.

"So it is," Bobby said. "Come on, I'll help you load your bags in the car."

"Thank you so much for having us," Lindsey said, as she helped Kimberlin take all the empty plates to the sink.

"It's been fun, Lindsey. I hope that you and Danny get to come back soon." Lindsey dropped her eyes to the ground. She hated saying goodbye.

"I hope I get a chance to come back too."

"Maybe next time, we can head down to the beach. Myrtle Beach isn't too far from here."

"I'll like that," Lindsey told the woman, before following her out the backdoor. The men were just putting the last bag into the car. Danny looked up.

"Ya ready to go, Montana?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Goodbye, Kimberlin," she said, giving the woman a hug.

"Bye, Lindsey. Keep Danny out of trouble for us."

"I will. Bye, Bobby." Bobby gave her a tight hug.

"Don't like Danny Boy tell ya too many lies about us," Bobby joked.

"Oh, don't worry, I know most of them are true," Lindsey teased back. Danny walked over to Kimberlin and gave her a hug.

"Thanks…for everything," he whispered in her ear.

"Not a problem."

"Bobby," Danny said, shaking the man's hand, and then giving him a quick embrace. "It's your turn. When should we expect ya and Kimberlin up in New York?" Bobby laughed.

"I'll call ya," he said. Danny opened the passenger door for Lindsey.

"I'll call with we get to New York," he told Kimberlin and then walked around and got in the car.

"So here we go," Lindsey said, as Danny started the car and then pulled away.

"Yup, here we go. Two more days off and then back to work." Lindsey nodded.

"Yeah, back to work…back to normal." Danny reached over and took her hand.

"Maybe not back to normal. You asked me what would happen to us when we got back to New York. I've been thinking about that."

"And what did you come up with?" Lindsey was watching him closely. Danny swallowed and licked his lips.

"Well, I was thinkin' that," he glanced over at her and then back at the road. "I was thinking' that I would like to continued…_this_." Lindsey smiled. "I mean, I know we'll have to take it slow, and be careful it doesn't effect our work, and I'm not sure if we want to tell Mac yet. But," he took a breath. "But I can't go back to _just_ being co-workers. I like ya, and I like being with ya. And well, it just feels right, ya know? And even though I don't want to call off our not so pretend relationship, I guess, it's really up to ya." Lindsey smiled at his run on sentence.

"Danny,"she said softly. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

_**L'estremità li ringrazia ed arrivederci**_

(that means 'The end. Thank you and goodbye' in Italian)

****

* * *

_A/N 2: I haven't decided yet or not, but I'm thinking there well a _Sequel _written_. _But I'm not sure when. _

_Again, I hope you liked it. And thanks to EVERYBODY who reviewed! I can tell you that I enjoyed reading each and every one, and to all the members, I do hope I was able to reply to your reviews. I do try my best to thank you. _

_A special thanks to Beth-TauriChick who gave me a few of the ideas that I used. Thanks girl! Hug_

_Scrittura blissful e lettura pacifica (Blissful writing and peaceful reading),_

_Wolfy and Branwen_


End file.
